Future Kids
by Mackenzie098
Summary: Sector V's kids in the future's lives. Shirley is Nigel's son. Serena and Liam are Kuki's and Wally's kids. Dominic and Tanisha are Abby's and Hoagie's kids.
1. Serena's Morning

Serena's Page

"What the HELL!" said a soaking wet Serena. She was screaming at her brother Liam ( Who by the way threw a bucket of cold water at her while she was sleeping) "Come back here! YOU are so DEAD!" she yelled as she chased her 10 year old brother.

Serena is number 4 who is the hand to hand combat master of Sector V. She has black hair green eye, wears a pink hoodie, green skirt, pink socks and a green barrette. She is 11 years old. Her brother Liam is number 3 who is the youngest and the Medical Specialist of Sector V. He has blond hair, violet eyes, wears a backwards red hat, a white shirt and blue jeans.

Serena's mom (Kuki Beatles) got in her brother's way and said "GO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!" "But mum!" "NOW" "Fine sorry Serena" "OK now get dressed kids, eat, brush your teeth then go to school"

At School

Serena and Liam met up with the rest of Sector V. The rest of Sector V are Shirley a.k.a. Number 1 who is the leader of Sector V. He has brown hair, Has black eyes, wears a light blue hat, a white shirt that has a circle chain on it and blue jeans. Shirley is Serena's "boyfriend". Damion a.k.a. Number 2 who is 2x4 specialist of Sector V. He has black hair, wears a green hat, a green and white shirt and white jeans. He is Tanisha's twin. Tanisha a.k.a. Number 5 Second in command and is the only one with common sense. She has black hair, wears her hair in a ponytail, a blue shirt and red shorts.

"Why do you look pissed the freak out" Shirley asked Serena who said "Because prankster here threw a bucket of cold water at me while I was sleeping" She said pinioning a finger at Liam

"Maybe he doesn't admire anything so beautiful" Serena giggled and said "Stop it you charmer" Shirley was about to say something until Liam said "Cool it Lovebirds!" But Shirley had his arm around Serena and she was blushing and gave him a peck on the cheek and said "See you after class" Now Shirley's face was bright red as Serena left with Liam to class "You ssooooooo have a crush on him" he said teasing her "What no way!' Serena said blushing "And anyways who asked you what you think?"

After School

"Shirley come on" Serena said leading Shirley to her room "OK just wait up" Once he entered the room Serena locked the door as she and Shirley flirted then they started kissing.


	2. The Mission

Liam's Page

"Where is NUMBER 1!" Said Liam "Maybe with his girlfriend or who you call your sister" "NO WAY IS HE WITH HER!"

Shirley then comes out of Serena's bedroom covered in kisses "Did you and your girlfriend have fun?" Asked Tanisha "She's not my girlfriend yet" Serena then walks in and kisses Shirley on the cheek and says "Any mission alert yet?" "Nope" "Ugh this is so frustrating I don't want to stay in the treehouse all day!"

"Well how about you and your boyfriend go to Six Flags with us? said Dominic "Okay let's go" "You can come to Liam" Said Tanisha "But before we do Shirley has to wipe up all my lipstick marks and change" "Okay we'll wait for your boyfriend"

At Six Flags

Sector V all went as a group and of course Shirley and Serena sat next to each other on every ride "It's 8:00 me and Liam have to get home bye Shirley" She kissed him in the lips before clicking her rocket shoes and grabbing Liam's hand and guiding them home.

"Mom, Dad Guess what? Serena has a boyfriend!" Liam said as soon as they entered the house. "Really who?" asked both their mom and dad. "He's not my boyfriend yet all we do is flirt with each other and kiss!" "Who cares who is he" They both said Serena blushed then said "Shirley a.k.a. the new Number 1" "Ooh I here he is cute now tell your mother and father your love story after dinner"

The Next Day

Serena went to Liam's room and put a note on his forehead that said 'Went to the Tree house with Shirley -Serena' She then left

Later in the Day

Liam went to the tree house and played a video while hearing Shirley flirt with Serena 'God does that guy ever give it a rest" Thought Liam he then went back to his video until Rachel a.k.a. Number 75 came on the transmitter and said "Stop flirting and go to the beach because those Dorks are causing trouble so get a move on for your first mission!"

At the beach

"Serena you are too sensitive so stand back" "EXCUSE YOU SHIRLEY WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "What it's our first mission I thought that since you're a girl..." "WHAT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" and with that she turned to the dorks and said "BRING IT ON DORKS!" They tried to blast her but she dodged them all and jumped on the machine blasted it 8 times then kicked a dork before jumping to safety then turned to a shocked Shirley and said "So am I so sensitive now?" Then stormed of Liam turned to Shirley and said "I live with her and her only rule is don't make her mad" "What she's a girl I thought she would get hurt and cry" "Dude she's a combat specialist and learned from our dad how to do flips, jump, blast things and how to put up a fight I don't think she's so sensitive!" He said before chasing after Serena and yelled "Hey wait for me!"


	3. Someone's in Trouble

Serena's Page

'I can't believe that jerk' Thought Serena she then heard Liam and stopped walking until he caught up and she asked Liam "So is Shirley ready to apologize?"

"No actually..." He then told Serena about his current conversation with Shirley.

He looked worried because Serena had fire in her eyes when he was done. "THAT JERK!" Serena yelled "YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME PLAN REVENGE!"

"FINE!" Serena then dragged Liam away.

At Home

"DAD I need your help"

"With whot"

"REVENGE ON SHIRLEY!"

"Whot happened" Liam and Serena then told him the story.

"So what do you have in mind?" Asked Serena when she finished the story

"I have a few evil ideas"

Later that day

Shirley rang the doorbell to Serena's and Liam's house when Serena opened the door he said "I'm sorry"

"Only took you about 5 hours to figure it out" Serena said with a attitude

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"YOU KNOW" after a LONG LONG time of arguing Serena shut the door and pushed a button that ejected Shirley onto the grass Serena called after him and said "GO AWAY AND SAY YOUR SORRY WHEN YOU MEAN IT!"

"FINE I WILL!" Shirley then stormed off.

Next Day

"LIAM"

"What?"

"What are we doing to Shirley again?"

"We are going to tape all his stuff to the ceiling then we use our other pranks until he apologizes"

"Great let's go to the tree house no one's there anyways!"

At the tree house

"Come on Serena" He looked at the door "Crap a security lock"

"Don't worry I know the password" She said as she put in 1234554321 the door opened "Ready Set go" they then started taping his stuff to the ceiling

1 hour later "Come on let's get out of here" Said Serena they then ran outta the room and into their room's and locked the doors.

"SERENA AND LIAM" Shirley screamed pounding on both of their doors.

"WHAT IS THAT RACKET" Said Damion

"LOOK AT MY ROOM" Shirley replied.

When they entered they cracked the fuck up and said "YOU (laugh) TWO ARE SO (laugh) DEAD!"

Serena finally opened her door and said "SHIRLEY! WILL YOU SHUT UP I'M ON THE PHONE?" she said before going back on her phone and said "OMG Emily Shut up Tell me all about it are you two an item? NO WAY he asked you out spill all the juicy stuff"

"SERENA!"

"Wait up Emily I have to deal with Shirley call back okay"

"WHAT THE HELL SHIRLEY I WAS ON THE PHONE!"

"WELL I WAS JUST IN MY ROOM"

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE!"

"NO WAY"

"FINE!"

"FINE" They then left with a hmph.

"We need to get them to get along NOW!" Liam screamed

"I thought you hated your sister" Tanisha said

"I don't like her but she's still my sister and I want her to be happy"

"So anything in mind?" Damion asked

"I have few ideas" Liam said with a evil smile.


End file.
